


Several Minuets In Heaven

by NightWriter93



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mention of Harry Hart, Mirror Sex, Seven Minuets In Heaven, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Eggsy has no idea how he got into this situation. He was just walking down the hall when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a closet, but he wasn’t alone in this closet; nope there was already someone in here.oh fuck, it's the one person he had a crush on.





	Several Minuets In Heaven

Eggsy has no idea how he got into this situation. He was just walking down the hall when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown into a closet, but he wasn’t alone in this closet; nope there was already someone in here. 

And he knew who it was without seeing since it was pretty dark in the closet; the smell of cigarette smoke and the husky Kingsman cologne mixed with the cooling aftershave. 

He was in here with Merlin. 

Eggsy currently had his face against Merlin’s chest and their hips pressed together. “Um...Merlin?” Eggsy mumbled as he held but the shudder when he could  _ taste  _ his scent. 

“Aye lad, I’m in here with ya” Merlin’s deep voice rumbled against Eggsy’s face and the young one of the two felt his face burn in arousal, but he pushed it away as he didn’t want to get hard. 

“Um, how do we get out?” 

“That I don’t know, I have no clue how long I’ve been in here” he grumbled as he shifted, this closet was too small for his 6’2” height. He grumbled as he tried shifting again before he cursed is his native tongue.

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek before he glanced up “I think it’s bigger over here, we can try and move around?” Eggsy stated before he jumped when he felt those large hands cup his face with a grumbled before going through his hair and up above him. 

“It’s worth a try” Merlin sighed as the hands came down and grabbed his sides before they shifted around and somehow ended with Eggsy’s back against Merlin’s front. 

“Better?” Eggsy asked over his shoulder, he tried not to think of how bad he wanted this to happen. He reached out and frowned when he touched something cool. 

“Much” Merlin stated as he reached out and rested his hand over Eggsy’s shoulder, also frowning at the cool wall? 

Just as Merlin opened his mouth to say something, they both were blinded by a sudden light. Once Merlin’s eye adjusted to the light he realized they were staring at their reflections; Merlin knew Eggsy was attractive but seeing him this close to a mirror and pinned by him made his member swell.

Merlin watched himself place a hand on Eggsy hip, the flush of his cheeks; Merlin pulled him back against his chest and felt Eggsy shudder “Galahad” He mumbled lowly as Eggsy shivered again Merlin stepped forward and pressed him against the mirror “Look at how pretty ya look” he mumbled lowly as he watched Eggsy’s cheeks darken more and he moved his face away. 

“Ya don’t know how often I’ve thought of having ya under me” Merlin mumbled before he arched an eyebrow when Eggsy pushed back against him and looked over his shoulder

“Why don’t you show me?”

 

Eggsy threw his head back as he wondered how he got so lucky, he opened his eyes and watched himself get jerked off by Merlin. The Quartermasters hand was currently in his boxers while his pants were pushed down to his knees, Eggsy panted and bucked into his hand “M-Merlin” he moaned as he let his head fall back against his shoulder. 

His response was to tighten his grip on Eggsy dick, earning a hiss before another buck “F-Fuck, Merlin. Fuck me” Eggsy moaned. Merlin couldn’t tell if he was just talking or if he really wanted him to. “Fuck me, Merlin. God, please” 

Merlin hummed and pressed three fingers against his mouth, Merlin groaned when Eggsy opened his mouth and took his fingers in, he wasted no time in sucking them and getting them wet “Fuck ya have a dirty mouth” Merlin grunted before he pulled his hand out of his boxers brought to push them down and pulled his fingers out of Eggsy’s mouth before he pushed a finger in

“Yer tight” he groaned as Eggsy got his left leg out of his pants and boxers and lifted his leg, spreading himself so Merlin had more room. Merlin groaned and pushed his finger in deeper before he pushed a second in “I don’t have a condom”

Eggsy shook his head “it’s fine” he panted and moaned as Merlin spread his fingers inside of him “I didn’t want you to wear one anyways” he panted and bucked back against him when his prostate was rubbed “God just fuck me!” 

Merlin smirked “Bossy” he stated as he pulled his fingers out and lifted Eggsy up, getting a squeak out of him before he lined himself up and slowly sank Eggsy into him his member, Eggsy moaned and pressed both hands against the mirror and dug his nails into the unyielding surface while Merlin started a fast and touch pace. 

Eggsy came unbelievably quick and Merlin wasn’t far behind him. Eggsy panted as he came down from his high which Merlin still inside of him “My bets are that Haz pushed us in here” 

“I know it was him. But I’m glad he did it, though he’s going to drown in paperwork” Merlin stated as smiled at Eggsy laugh


End file.
